Matters of the Heart
by Etherelemental
Summary: Ash realizes his feelings don't extend to Misty in the romantic way. He returns to Altomare to find the girl whose captured his heart. But, another girl appears to confess her feelings to Ash. What will happen? AAML fans beware. Please RR and if you want
1.

Author notes: The first thing I have to say is AAML fans beware. As long as there is no concrete evidence in the show that Ash and Misty will be together I will not remain true to that thought. Though I know that in the anime, Misty indirectly confesses her feelings for 'someone who she doesn't know if they return them.' Even though she doesn't say a name, she doesn't have to. It's obvious that it's either Brock or Ash. In this fic it's Ash. I may come up with a fic where her feelings are for Brock, but I'm not too sure on that. Anyway, this is my first song-fic and I hope that I do all right in it. Though, I also plan on having this a multi-chapter song-fic. I'm also putting in characters from Pokemon Heroes, though please don't be upset with me if I'm OOC on them, because I don't exactly remember how their personalities were in the movie, plus this is much further in the future than at what point it was in the movie. Anyway, here's the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor will I ever in all likelihood. Mainly because I'll never have enough funds to be able to buy it.

Ages: Misty: 20 Ash: 19 Bianka: 19 Brock: 28 Gary: 20 Pikachu (Pika years): 48 Togepi (Toge years): 25 Duplica: 19 May: 20

Please note that those who I've put up ages for will have a pretty big part, though some more than others. Though just because I have their ages up doesn't mean that I'll have them a lot in this, I just may use them for one part or something. I have a lot to decide still on this fic. Also, I may have other characters in the fic whose ages don't appear above. A couple of examples are Delia and Prof. Oak.

* * *

"Are you sure?" she asks me. 

"Yeah. I can see it. You love Ash. You should just tell him," I reply. I'm hoping that something that I think of will actually work. I just can't stand it when I get rejected by every girl that I fall in love with. I at least want those who are close to me to be with someone they care about.

"But, what if he doesn't return my feelings?" she asks, uncertain.

"I'm sure he does. I mean, look at all we've been through. He's never intentionally hurt you and both of you treat each other the same. If he doesn't love you, then I don't know what love is!" I proclaim.

"Well, I know that you don't know what it is whether or not he love me," Misty comments, dryly.

"Come on!" I cry. "I'm trying to help you out!"

"Yeah, I know," Misty replies. "It's just that I don't know what to say. How should I tell him that I love him?"

"I don't know, but you'll just know when the time comes," I assure her. Although, I'm not too certain of that myself. Personally, I'm just wondering if I can successfully match these two up, but I want them to be happy. Though, as dense as Ash is, I don't know if Misty telling him anything of how she feels towards him will penetrate his thick skull. I sigh without realizing it. Ash can be so dense at times that I swear that he's denser than anything on the atomical scale. It just amazes me how much can be said without him ever realizing it.

"Then what was that sigh for?" Misty demands.

I sigh again. If only I knew exactly how to handle this. "Nothing. Now, I'll get Ash to meet you. We're near where you said that you met him, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, we'll then just get him to meet you there, knowing that you have something to tell him."

"Okay, I'll go there now. If you could just tell him to meet me there now, that would be best," Misty asks.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want to lose my nerve this time," Misty answers. I look into her pleading eyes. I know that her asking me to ask Ash to do this is hard enough for her. I take a deep breath. I know that Ash had better tell Misty how he feels, otherwise he'll have an even bigger challenge than an upset Misty. Me!

"Okay. I'll go find Ash and you go wait by the river bank," I tell her. Misty walks off towards the river as I begin to go looking for Ash.

* * *

I know I need to tell him. I just can't think of how to say it. I've never been able to tell if he's ever felt anything for me, but I just can't stop feeling this way about him. My Togepi is always there to comfort me, but I don't think that he understands. Ash's Pikachu seemed to understand more, but I just don't know. I love him, but I need to know. I hope that I can get through this. If I thought that I wouldn't be able to tell him, I never would have asked him to meet me here, along the river where we first met. I don't know how long I'll be, but I don't want to take so long.

I begin to pace back and forth along the bank of the river. Why am I so nervous? It seems like yesterday that we would yell at each other without hesitating, even if there really wasn't anything for us to argue about we'd find something to go at each other's throats. I rub my sweaty hands on my shorts. I don't remember ever feeling this way before. I mean as being this nervous. Even when I was scared, I never was at a loss of how to act. I don't even know how I should tell Ash that I love him. Could it be that. . . No! I will not think about that. I need to keep a positive outlook on this. If he has feelings for me, this will be a perfect opportunity for him to tell me.

I can't help but wonder what I'll be doing a year from now. Will we be married and have our first child, or will we be engaged, or will Ash just want to take things slowly? I look at my watch. I've been here fifteen minutes. What could be taking Ash and Brock? I wonder.

* * *

I'm gathering firewood and almost done when Brock calls out to me. I call back to let him know that I heard him, though I wonder why he was calling out to me; I wasn't gone that long, was I? I walk over to him and he takes the load of firewood that I was carrying. "Hey!" I cry. "It's my turn to gather the firewood!" 

"I know, but Misty wants to talk to you by the river," Brock replies.

"She does?" I ask, wondering why.

"Yeah. Now, I want you to go talk to her and you WILL tell her how you feel about her.

"Huh?" I'm now confused. What is he talking about?

"You know what I mean. I can see it when both of you argue. You love each other," Brock answers, making me question his sanity once again.

"I don't know what you mean by that, Brock. I don't have any feelings like that for Misty," I reply, picking up more firewood. "She's my best friend."

Brock sighed. I could tell that he was irritated, but I don't understand why. One thing that I'm also wondering is why does he think that I have feelings for Misty? Sure I enjoy arguing with her, but there's nothing more to that. Why would he think that? The more I think about it the more confused I get. I finally realized something. I can tell Misty how I feel about her, but Brock would think that I'm going to do what he was wanting me to do. I think of the best way to word it before I speak again.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell Misty how I feel about her and nothing else okay?" I ask.

"That's fine with me. I also expect you two to be together from now on," Brock told me.

I nod, not wanting to say anything else afraid that I'd tip my hand to what I was actually planning on doing. Of course I'd tell Misty how I felt about her, but it wouldn't be what Brock was wanting me to tell her. I care too much for her as a friend to lie to her like that. I just hope that if Brock was right about how Misty felt about me that she wouldn't take this too hard. Although I wouldn't want to hurt her, I don't see a way out of this without doing that if she did have special feelings towards me. I take a deep breath as I walk towards the river to find Misty.

* * *

I turn quickly as I hear footsteps along the river's edge. I catch my breath not daring to hope that it's Ash. When I can see him emerge from some bushes that were along the river's edge, my heart seems to stop beating for a minute before it picks up again. I can't remember what I was planning on saying. But luckily Ash spoke first so I could speak without being quite so nervous. Who knows, I might be able to find a flow to go in and tell him how I feel. 

"Brock told me that you had something to talk with me about?" Ash asked.

I allow myself a slight smile. Ash really was just as dense now as he was when I first met him. I nod before speaking, "Yeah. I have something that I need to tell you. I can't hold it in anymore."

I notice that this really gets Ash's attention. "I'm not really certain when it began to be this way. All I know is that. . . uh. . . hmmm." I pause, unable to continue for a moment. "What I'm trying to say is that I've been in love with you for a while, Ash. I just, uh, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you sooner."

Ash turns as he sits down to look in the river. I walk over and sit next to him. "I don't know what to say really. I guess that I'm flattered, but I'm sorry."

What he said completely threw me off guard. "What?" I ask, afraid of what I can tell that he's probably going to say.

"Well, it's just that I can't return your feelings." I hear Ash sigh. I can't help but let a tear slide down the side of my face. "To me you've always been a very good friend. I don't think that I would have made it as far as I did without you as my friend. I guess that I'd begun to just take your presence for granted and never considered that you might have felt that it was something more. So, I guess that I'm sorry." Ash sighs before continuing. "I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings for me. I also don't want to pretend to have feelings for you. It just wouldn't be right."

I can't stand it. I know that he's being nice, but I just can't be next to him right now. I know that he wasn't trying to hurt me, but it didn't help. All the fear and being nervous turned to hot anger. I mostly felt angry at myself for thinking that Ash would reciprocate my feelings. I question why I really thought that he might feel the same way about me. I can hardly see as the tears are now flowing freely. The first time I actually felt like letting them flow. I always tried to keep my composure, but now it no longer really seems important to do that now. I stumble into where we had made a small campsite while we rested today from our traveling. I don't really know why I feel like crying, but I just do. Could it be that my feelings ran deeper than I thought?

"Toge toge priiii?" my Togepi called out.

"Oh Togepi!" I cry softly as I pick up my Togepi and hold him close almost as I would a stuffed animal.

I don't know how long I sit there crying, but Brock walks back carrying the load of firewood that Ash was probably currently collecting when Brock told him to talk with Misty. I don't even notice him until he speaks. "Misty, uh, are you okay?" he asks softly.

I don't respond for a little while because I'm not completely sure if I am or not. After a moment's consideration, I nod. "I'm okay. I just . . ." I trail off.

"Ash didn't tell you how he felt, didn't he?" Brock asks.

I shake my head. "No, he told me how he felt."

"Then why are you so sad. I've never seen you cry before," Brock asks, with genuine concern in his voice.

"He doesn't . . . return my . . . feelings," I barely manage to say as the tears come back full force.

"What!" Brock snaps. "I told him that he'd better tell you that he loves you."

"Brock," I begin trying to stop my crying, "I would rather Ash be honest with me than try to make me feel better by lying. Because he'd only end up hurting both of us more than he has right now."

Brock nods, but I can tell that he still doesn't fully understand. But for me, that's okay. That's just the way Brock is. When he has his mind set, there is very little anyone can usually do to get him to change it for good. Though, sometimes I can stop him from acting on his thoughts or impulses for a little bit. I sigh. I guess that Ash just enjoyed our arguing for the heck of it, I think to myself as I just stare into the flames of the fire that Brock kindles.

* * *

Author's notes: Well? How was that? Any suggestions would be welcome. I also plan on continuing this, but please review! I want to know what others think of this. And remember! If you want to flame for any reason, bring on the flames! Though I do like reviews better. They just have a better ring to them. Oh! I also may bring in other characters that may or may not play a big part in this fic, but right now I don't have any plans to do so, but I may feel like it. 


	2. 

DJ: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I don't see Ash being the one who would just do something to make others happy. I see him somewhat dense but I can't help but wonder if it's all really about him being dense with how Misty acts around him, but maybe it's just that he doesn't realize why Misty's that way because he doesn't feel the same about her as she does him. That's my thought there. I HAVE to give Ash a little leeway when it comes to how dense he is. 

Brian: Well, this fic isn't over yet so there isn't an unhappy ending, just an unhappy pause in the fic. Well, I'm sorry that you had a little trouble following the different P.O.V. changes with it in first person; I'm just not very good at that part. Though, I'll try to do better when I do first person alternating again.

Lady Ookido: Well, I'm not very certain on how I should really respond to this. I just don't care entirely for AAMRN only because the show hasn't put them together, so I don't feel obligated to keep it that way. But I'm glad that you seemed to enjoy it!

dsf: Well, I can tell that you're an AAML fan, though I also know that Who am I? is my best work so far; but in my opinion that's because I haven't really done very many fics. Though, I don't plan on writing a sequel to Who am I? but if you want to do one, let me know and I'll send you information that I forgot to put in the end of that fic.

puppyangel27: I hope you realize that this is not going to be an AAML or AAMRN. But rather something else.

PiKaBLu: Thanks for your support.

Akachi: Well I'm glad you liked it, though what does orangeshipping mean? I just haven't heard that before.

Author Notes: Well, I'm sorry to have taken so long on this chapter. I just had a little problem of knowing what I should write when I got to a certain point in this. Though, at least I have this up; right? Anyway, now that my parents have moved and so me with them and they got cable, I now can see all the old episodes that I missed and so I can add more stuff in these. (maybe) And my thought is that has anyone ever thought of the song in the song-fics don't always have to actually apply to the fic it's in? If not, then this is one! Well, I've been wondering on how I should work this chapter and this is what I came up with. Here it is!

* * *

Ash returns to the camp late. Well after Brock had cooked dinner and everyone else had eaten. Ash doesn't speak, he just walks over to his sleeping bag and goes to sleep. He doesn't even speak to his Pikachu. Misty notices this and waits until she's certain that Ash is asleep before she even thinks to speak to Brock about him. Misty can't begin to fathom why he was acting like that. She couldn't think of anything that would cause him to be so quiet. "Why do you think he was so quiet?" Misty asked. 

"I think that he's keeping something to himself," Brock commented.

"What?" Misty asked, wondering if Brock might know.

"Um, I'm not certain," Brock replied, uneasily. Why does he sound nervous? Misty wondered.

"Well, I think that we should get to sleep. We still need to catch the next ferry in the morning," Misty said, picking up her Togepi and walking over to her sleeping bag, while Pikachu ran over to curl up next to Ash's head. Brock also followed suit. Soon everyone was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Ash woke up in the night, just when night is fading into false dawn. Ash was still pondering the thoughts he had the night before. Ash slowly got out of his sleeping bag so as to not disturb his Pikachu. Ash pulled out a sketch he had of him and his Pikachu. Ash never really understood why he kept this sketch. It was done on a large piece of artist's paper and was worn from Ash having traveled around so much with it. All Ash knew was that he felt a little strange when he looked at it. It was even bad enough that the strange feeling that he would get would be that it seemed to be getting stronger, but the worst part about it was that Ash really had no clue as to why he was having that strange feeling. Ash sighed as he put it away again. He wasn't certain about how Misty or Brock would act now around him, but he knew that whatever happened, it would be for the best. Ash just hoped that the would still travel together. 

One of the things that Ash was thinking of last night was how Brock seemed so concerned about Ash telling Misty that he loved her. Ash didn't think that Brock really knew what love was as he seemed to 'fall in love' with every girl that he met. The biggest part about it was that Ash couldn't help but wonder if Brock felt something deeper than what he might even be aware of; even with all his proclamations of how he loved every girl that he met. Could it be that Brock doesn't realize how different he acts or how contradictory? Ash wondered. I doubt it, Ash decided gathering up some kindling to start a fire.

When Ash had a merry campfire going, he decided to wait for Brock to get up so they could get some breakfast made. Though, Ash hardly realized that he spent that time looking at one thing. The sketching of him and his Pikachu. Ash really didn't realize it though.

When Brock stirred about ten minutes later, Ash absentmindedly put away the drawing and began to get ready to move on with their traveling. Ash even packed Misty's stuff before she woke up. By the time Ash was finished, Brock had finished making a hot breakfast and had already put the food on paper plates. Misty was then woken up by Brock as Ash took a plate of breakfast over to his Pikachu and Misty's Togepi before he got a plate for himself. While Ash ate, he kept to himself as he thought about where they should go once they caught the ferry to the port city that they were heading for.

* * *

Misty was glad that they actually were all together at the ferry well before it left. She couldn't help but wonder what changes had occurred in Altomare since they were last there. Misty was also glad that the ferry ride wasn't too long. She just wanted to finish the trip to Altomare already. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to get the journey over with. Misty knew she didn't feel this way yesterday. Am I being that affected by Ash's response? Misty wondered. Or is it that I only came here so that I could be near him but now that I know he won't ever return my feelings for him, I no longer want to go on this journey? Misty could not think of an answer to these questions. 

Though they rented a motor boat to travel to Altomare, Misty still felt the trip there took too long. When they got to Altomare, they quickly went over to the Pokecenter so they could get a room for themselves. However, on their way, they noticed that there were free tours being conducted at the museum where the Kabuto and Aerodactyl bones were. They decided to listen to what the tour guide had to say.

First they were taken around the museum before they reached the center. Misty thought she heard a group of people start chanting something, but it was too faint and she chose to ignore it. She instead listened to the tour guide explain to all of the tourists about the machine in the center of the room that had at one point been used as the ultimate weapon by team rocket when they had first come to Altomare. Misty was just glad that they weren't here to try to use it again.

". . . was recently used, but was stopped by some trainers and Latias," Misty heard the tour guide say, but also heard the chanting grow louder into something that she could make out. "We've come to steal the machine! We've come to steal the machine!"

Misty turned around to see who it was and saw a group of people wearing clothes that seemed to have come out of a history book who were riding sticks that had synthetic Ponyta heads and Rapidash heads on the ends. There was even a person behind every stick clicking coconut shells to make a sound as if there were hoofs clopping on the stone floor.

As they neared the tour guide trailed off talking about how the machine could be activated. "My good man, we have come here in the name of the queen of Hoenn!" the one who was apparently the leader cried out.

"The queen of Hoenn!" all the others with him chorused.

Then the leader continued, "We have come to steal that machine which taken from us long ago. We will steal the machine and take it back to our queen so as to undo the damage to the machine's reputation that it was so unfairly suffered!"

The tour guide seemed a little uneasy about them and told them, "I'm glad you're having a good time, but could you keep it down? I'm in the middle of. . ."

"Help us load this machine or I'll torture you like a Linoone!" the leader interrupted as his men were already trying to take the machine apart and put it in a very small cart.

"What? Like a Linoone?" one of the men asked.

"Yes, well, Linoones are easy to torture," the leader said. Then continued, thoughtfully, "Although I did have one named Wally once?"

The tour guide seemed to really get nervous about this. Misty reached for her pokeballs as she heard the tour guide cry out, "SECURITY!"

However, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she turned and saw Bianka. Misty then realized that this was all a show and not thieves that had already lost their minds. "Come men!" the leader called out, starting to ride his Rapidash stick out of the museum. "We shall steal the machine tomorrow! When they're not suspecting it!"

They then began to ride off chanting, "We shall steal the machine when they are not around. We shall steal the machine when are not looking."

Their voices faded into the distance and then Misty turned to Bianka. "Thanks for not interrupting that," Bianka said to Misty. "Every now and then we get someone who attacks them, thinking that they really are serious."

"Well, I actually thought they were serious, but if you're here, then Latias probably would be around and if she wasn't stopping them, then I figured that it was all probably just an act," Misty replied.

"So, what are you three doing here?" Bianka asked.

"We just came to look around," Ash said quickly, but a little too quickly for Misty's tastes.

"Where were you planning on staying at?" Bianka asked, nodding to what Ash said.

"We were going to stay at the Pokecenter," Brock said. "We usually don't have enough money for anything else."

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you then," Bianka said, walking away.

They then walk to the Pokecenter and put their traveling things in their room and go out for something to eat. By the time they're done, the sun ahs already set and they return to the Pokecenter so they could get some rest.

* * *

Ash was the first to wake up and he decided to let everyone sleep longer, even his Pikachu, as it was just barely dawn. Ash got ready and went down to the lobby of the Pokecenter. "Oh! Ash!" the nurse Joy called out to Ash. 

Ash turned and walked over to the counter. "Yeah?"

"You were left a note yesterday and I forgot to give it to you when you got back last night," Joy continued.

Joy handed Ash the message and Ash looked at it. It read:

Ash, please meet me by the soul dew tomorrow. I have something I want to talk with you about. -Bianka.

Ash thanked Joy for giving him the note and he then set out to go where he remembered the soul dew was. It took Ash a while before he could get there, mainly because he had to backtrack quite a bit as he was doing his best at remembering where he had gone when he first went to the grove where the soul dew was. When he finally made it there, it was already just after mid-morning. Ash viewed the grove. He could see Latias still asleep with several other Latias' and Latios' around. Ash was a little surprised to see so many, but he figured he could ask Bianka about that when she came by. Ash then sat down on the steps that led up to the pool where the soul dew was. Ash only had to wait about ten minutes before he heard footsteps coming.

Ash stood up as Bianka came into view. Although she was wearing the same clothes that she wore when he first met her: a light-jade blouse, a white skirt, and a white hat. Everything seemed to be the same about her, except for the fact that she was taller than when they first met, which Ash wasn't surprised at all about. She saw him almost immediately and ran over to Ash. Ash was caught completely off guard when Bianka took him into a tight embrace. Ash didn't expect her to do that. However, when he was about to ask her what she wanted to talk to him about, he heard more footsteps and saw Bianka step out from where the Bianka that had him in the embrace came from. Ash was even more surprised at this; especially since Bianka's Latias was still asleep. To make certain that Latias was still asleep, Ash looked and saw Latias just waking up. Ash knew that something wasn't right here.

* * *

Misty woke up at about the same time as Brock and Pikachu. She was very surprised at the fact that Ash was gone, but since he had left all of his things, she figured that he would be back later on. Misty stretched and gathered her things for a shower. When she was done in the shower, dried and fully dressed, Misty went down to the lobby of the pokecenter and learned from Brock that Ash had left earlier that day. Misty and Brock then decided to just wait for him to return, unless he wasn't back by noon. They then sat in the lobby and talked. "So, why haven't you tried to go all over nurse Joy like you usually do?" Misty asked Brock, wondering why he wasn't acting the way he usually did, even when they got there, he didn't try asking nurse Joy out and Misty wanted to know why. 

"Well, I, uh," Brock started, but trailed off before continuing. "I'm not really certain. I guess I just don't feel like it."

"Hmm. Well I was wondering why you were nervous that night when I asked you what you thought might be troubling Ash when he told me that he didn't have any feelings for me," Misty asked.

"I wasn't nervous," Brock replied, his hand absently moving to the magazines that were in the lobby and started reading one, or leafing through it.

"Then why are you avoiding talking with me now," Misty pressed.

Brock looked at Misty. Misty had no clue as to what he was thinking, but she could tell that it was probably something that he was just coming to terms with, but hadn't even thought of before. Misty just HAD to know what it was that Brock was keeping to himself, and not sharing with anyone. "I'm not avoiding talking with you," Brock denied. "I was just looking through," Brock paused for a moment to read what the magazine title was, "uh, 'Pokemon Breeding for Beginners.'"

Misty waited for a moment for Brock to realize his mistake and couldn't help but laugh when he threw the magazine back on the pile in a very nervous manner. "So, you were saying?" Misty asked.

"Okay, fine!" Brock exclaimed. "This is not a subject that I'd rather be talking about."

"Why? Is it that there's something more about it? Like you having feelings for someone already?" Misty teased. When Brock didn't reply, realization came to Misty. He DID have feelings for someone. "Who?" Misty asked, completely serious now.

"It doesn't matter," Brock replied. "She doesn't have feelings for me, though the one she does have feelings for, doesn't return them."

"Then why don't you tell her?" Misty asked, a little confused.

"It's just too awkward," Brock answered. "It's just, ah, complicated."

"That doesn't mean that you shouldn't tell her!" Misty cried, startling not only Brock but a few others in the Pokecenter. "Who are you interested in?"

Brock didn't reply. He just stared at Misty. Misty was begging to get a little uneasy, under his stare, but something finally occurred to her. "It's me isn't it?" Misty asked, quieter than she intended.

It was barely perceptible, but Misty was certain that Brock nodded in response. Now she knew why it was complicated and why he would feel awkward.

* * *

Author notes: So? How is it going? I'm wondering if I should put in a type of villain and a real adventure kind of fic, instead of just a regular romance. If I put it as a regular romance, this won't be all that long, as my ideas will run out quickly, but I'm not the one reading and expecting more out of this. So, please let me know about it. And please flame if you don't like it. Though, if the majority don't want me to go away at any point from this being a pure romance, I'll then just use the idea for the adventure type part for another fic. Well, please let me know what you think! Though also please let me know what you think about how I do the song-fic stuff. I didn't see any feedback on that part when I asked how people felt I did there. Though, I'm not going to be updating this fic right away, I'll be working on one of my older fics that now seems to be getting more reviews. So please be patient and let me know if you want me to e-mail you when I update the next chapter. Though if you do want me to e- mail you please make certain that I'll have access to your e-mail address as well as knowing where it is. Well please R+R even if you want to flame! 


	3. 

DJ: I'll keep that in mind. I'm also glad that you're enjoying this fic. 

The Review Guy: I haven't seen anything specific that shows that Brock won't ever be interested in Misty. And until I do I don't think that I'll feel obligated to think differently. Sorry if you don't like that bit. Though, if you'd let me know where you found your evidence for that I'd be happy to look over it. I just haven't seen anything that would suggest that Brock would never be interested in Misty that way.

PichuStar: Well, I can't say much about which Bianka is the real one except that you'll just have to see which one the real one is. Although, I will tell you that neither of the Bianka's in that part are Latias. I was wondering who would guess right on who the other 'Bianka' is, but it doesn't matter really. I personally wonder if Bianka had feelings for Ash. I guess that Latias could, but it's just that at the end of the movie Pokemon Heroes, either Bianka or Latias gave Ash a good-bye kiss. I assumed that it was Bianka because Latias never wore Bianka's hat (or anything similar to it) and I think that the Bianka at that point did. I'm glad that you like this. Personally, I don't think that I'm very good at writing romances. I know that it's not because I'm male, but just because I don't really connect very well with my feelings. If you want me to elaborate on that let me know. Anyway, I agree with you that the Ash and Misty pairing is over done. It's gotten to the point where it's annoying. Though, I also have wondered about if Brock ever had feelings for Misty. I mean, he obviously is infatuated with both Jenny and Joy (or at least all of them) and whatever cute girl he meets. I haven't seen the episode where Brock meets Misty, but I'm not letting that stop me. Though, I never really thought about pairing up Ash and Latias, but I'll think about doing something like that sometime. Also, if you like other fics that don't have AAML, then I suggest you read what DJ has posted. Just a thought.

Mai Valentine: I'm glad that you like this fic. Though, I haven't heard of gymshipping. I'm glad that you like song-fics. So, would you be able to tell me what you think of how I do them? I'm just looking for an honest opinion. Though, I don't think that I do too well on romances in general. But I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying it.

Author's Notes: Well, I know that I noted that I'd finish a chapter in the other fic first, but well, I just got writer's block on that and got bored. Anyway, it seems not too many people are interested in this fic anymore. Either that or its just summer and those who have reviewed the first chapter haven't gotten around to the second chapter or they didn't really care about it in the first place. Anyway, I guess that I'll just have this go along (mostly) my original plan and not have it get any action or adventure type stuff in it. Well, I guess that's all I have to say right now.

* * *

Ash was stunned, but recovered quickly. He knew that there should be only one Bianka. He also recalled that Latias often would take Bianka's form, but Latias wouldn't have Bianka's hat. Ash extracted himself from Bianka 1's arms and moved to the point exactly between them. 

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Bianka 2 asked him.

"I received a note to meet you here," Ash said, hesitantly. Not really sure of which Bianka was the real one.

Then a Latias came down by both Bianka's. Ash was even more confused. He knew that Bianka had a Latias as a very good friend, but it seems that one of the Bianka's is a very good copy of the real Bianka. "I didn't send you a note!" Bianka 2 snapped.

"Yes I did, Ashy-boy!" Bianka 1 cried.

Wait a minute, Ash thought to himself. There has only been one person who had called him that. Ash knew exactly who it was. Duplica. Ash looked over at Duplica and could instantly tell her from Bianka. He didn't understand why he didn't realize it sooner. Duplica had thicker eyebrows than Bianka and she also had a slightly different way of walking than Bianka. Ash figured that the Latias with Duplica was her Ditto. He couldn't think of what else it could be; especially since he didn't see her Ditto anywhere else. "What are you doing here, Duplica?" Ash asked bluntly.

"You know her?" Bianka asked, sounding a little confused.

Ash nods, waiting for Duplica to answer his question. "I was just wanting to talk to you," Duplica replies, quietly. Ash figured that there was something that she had wanted to talk with him about, but he wasn't certain if she would now. All he could really tell was that no matter what Duplica had to say, it would certainly make things complicated.

* * *

Misty didn't know what to say. She hadn't thought that Brock would ever think of her that way. She didn't even think that she'd consider what she felt about him. She wasn't even certain that she felt the same way. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I feel the same way," Misty said, not sure of how she should really say it, let alone how Brock would take it. 

Brock nods. "I understand." Brock looks out the window of the lobby, not really looking at anything in particular, and sighs. "I know that it's sudden, but I only began to realize this a few weeks ago," Brock continued, looking back at Misty. "I've never expected you to return my feelings, I just wanted you to be able to be happy with whoever you wanted to be with. I mean, isn't that what someone who loves the other person should do? Be content that they're happy with whoever they choose?" Brock got up and quickly walked away before Misty could reply to that. Misty was surprised to see how much Brock had thought this through. He really does care about me deeply, Misty realized. Do I feel the same way though? Misty wondered. Misty decided to take a walk to clear her head. Too many things were going on in her life for her to think straight without taking a break of thinking about them.

Misty wandered aimlessly around the city and soon found herself in front of the museum. Misty didn't feel like going in again right now and found a place to sit and think. As she sat on the bench, Misty noticed that there were the same people go into the museum on the stick Ponytas and stick Rapidashs again. She wondered when they thought of that idea. Misty shrugged and waited for them to leave, which they did quickly. Misty smiled wryly. How easy it seemed to be distracted when she didn't want to really think about what's gone on for the past little while. Misty wanted to know why things were going the way they were, but then another part of her didn't want to know. All she really knew was that everything seemed to have become complicated.

What did she feel for Brock? Sure he was a good cook and good friend, but did that mean that she would have feelings for him? He wasn't too good at reading maps, although he was the best out of Ash, Brock, and her. But, how was he able to read the maps? Misty had to wonder. Though, he was constant at least. When he said something he stood by it unless he had good reason not to. Lie the times he volunteered to stay behind to help a Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny out, but was dragged along anyway. He was someone she knew she could count on to help her when she needed it, though she wondered if he had these feelings for a long time or if they just started to develop a few weeks ago when he stopped goggling over any pretty girl that come his way. All she could really tell was that she wasn't certain if she felt the same way for him. Maybe I should just try it out and see how I feel later on, Misty thought to herself. Misty sighs as she still couldn't make a decision of what she should really do. It's like I've never been in this kind of situation. I've always known what I've felt and. . . Misty's thoughts trailed off as she realizes that she's just never felt like someone liked her that way when she wasn't certain if she returned those feelings. Is that why Ash was like that the night I told him that I loved him? Misty sighed. At least she was getting somewhere in her thoughts.

* * *

Ash sighed. He wasn't certain of why he really listened to all of what Duplica had to say. Half of it used the exact same words as the other half. Ash figured that he did that just to be polite. He never would have guessed that Duplica had had feelings for him since she first began mimicking him. Just like I never thought that Misty would have had feelings for me, Ash thought to himself, wryly. He just seemed too dense to ever really pick up on anything that anyone felt for him. Ash remembered the time when it was either Latias or Bianka who kissed him on the cheek when he was leaving after his first visit to this city. He figured that it was Bianka because he never saw Latias look like Bianka while wearing her hat. Ash only felt obligated to accept Duplica's offer to talk with him by the soul dew at sunset because of how he hadn't realized how Duplica had felt about him and he wasn't certain how he should respond. He was even wondering if Bianka had feelings for him. Though, he wasn't certain if he should ask. He was more afraid of actually feeling something from her reaction than anything else. He was also nervous about talking with Duplica even. 

Does that mean that I have feelings for both of them? Ash asked himself.

Ash shook his head and began walking along the canal. Ash he was walking, he heard someone call out, "Hey! Our order arrived!"

Ash turned to see what it was about. Apparently the Cerulean sisters were well known even here. Because the order seemed to be a cardboard cutout of all four sisters. Ash wasn't surprised to see one of Misty, mainly because before they left to come here, the Pokemon league came out with a cardboard cutout of all of the gym leaders so that they could be shown around. Apparently these guys were so desperate for dates that they needed a cardboard cutout as their dates. Ash smiled to himself, wondering what Misty would think about this. Ash continued walking and eventually came back to the pokecenter where they were staying at. What he found really surprised him. He learned that Brock had gone out on his own and Misty had left about five minutes before Brock. He had expected to find them still getting up or eating breakfast. At least Pikachu's still here; Ash consoled himself, noticing the electric rodent asleep where Ash had left Pikachu.

Ash sighed. He wondered if there was something going on between Misty and Brock that he wasn't aware of. Of course he knew that many thought that he was dense and he would admit it to a certain extent, but there were things that he just didn't understand, but some things he just didn't want to let on about. He felt that he was someone who noticed a lot of things, but he did often forget that he seldom actually took notice of things when his attention was on other things.

Ash decided to risk waking Pikachu and going to get something to eat at a restaurant nearby. Of course when Ash woke Pikachu up he was electrocuted. Ash was really surprised to find that he was barely affected by the electricity that just coursed through his body. Ash figured that he was just becoming immune to it, but he couldn't help but wonder if that was a good thing or not. After that, Ash was able to go eat with Pikachu.

* * *

Bianka had thought that she had really gotten over Ash. She didn't even feel anything when she saw him at the museum. She was really surprised to feel various feelings for Ash when she saw him with Duplica. Bianka felt anger and fear but what really surprised her, and scared her, was that she felt jealous. Of course when Bianka first saw them, she wasn't certain if the one embracing Ash was her Latias, but that wasn't the point. She could tell that she still had feelings for Ash just like she did when he first was at Altomare. Even after he had left Altomare she had feelings for him that she tried her best to get over. She wasn't certain if she could just leave it with a good-bye kiss on the cheek this time. Bianka sighed. She knew her Latias would want to comfort her, but it wouldn't do any good, because her Latias wouldn't be able to help her out in this situation. 

A sudden thought crossed her mind, causing Bianka to smile. She wondered if her Latias had tried to play matchmaker with them when Latias had first led Ash to the grove where the soul dew was. Although, the thought was ignored with the thought that Latias was probably just wanting to only play with her new friend at that time and nothing else; although Bianka couldn't help but admit that it was possible that that's why Latias had originally brought Ash to the grove.

Bianka sighed. She wasn't certain of what she should do. She wanted to tell Ash, but she first wanted to see what happened with Ash's meeting with Duplica later. Then if Ash didn't return her feelings, Bianka knew that she could then tell Ash how she felt about him. Bianka was afraid to think past that point. She didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them dashed with two different possible outcomes, but she wanted to make certain that she was ready for what ever happened.

* * *

Brock was tired. He had walked quite a bit, but was still wanting to walk more, but also wanted to rest for a minute. He decided that he could take a break at a restaurant as he hadn't eaten anything yet. He wasn't even certain why he wanted to go on a walk in the first place. He just accepted the impulse to go walking, but never really thought as to why he wanted to in the first place. As he was entering the restaurant, he saw Misty sitting down at a table. He figured that they could then talk a bit while they ate. Brock walked over and asked, "Mind if I join you?" 

Misty doesn't say anything. She just nods and Brock sits across from her. They both sit in silence for a few minutes. A waitress comes by and takes their orders, but then the silence picks up again. After a little longer Brock decides to try and say something. So he takes a deep breath and begins, "I guess that I was just hoping for too much when I said that this morning. I understand if you don't feel anything towards me. I guess that I was just hoping for. . ."

"It's not that," Misty interrupts Brock. "I don't really know what I feel. Yeah, I was upset about Ash not returning my feelings, but I know that he was honest. I think that I'd like to see if I feel anything after trying to make some."

Brock can hardly believe what he's hearing. "Do you mean it?"

Misty nods, smiling brightly. Brock is then content to just sit in silence with Misty, but they then begin to talk about what they would like to do together while they're in Altomare.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I think that I'm going to take a break from writing for a little bit. It's just that I've had a little difficulty just writing in general lately and I think that if I stop for a little bit then when I come back to it, then I'll have a fresh mind and won't have so many problems with my writing. Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I figure that this was a good place to stop. Also, does anyone know what the character with the Wailmer from the movie Pokemon Heroes? I think his English name was Ross, but I'm not certain. If anyone knows it, please let me know. Also, what does everyone think about the way I do song-fics? I'd just like your opinion. 


	4. 

DJ: Thanks for your support. Though, I really only had two girls in love with him because I wanted to make it seem that he might choose another than the one that I'll have him choose. 

PichuStar: Thanks for you support as well. Though, about the thoughts that I give them, I just did quite a bit of writing that I've stopped long ago and I used that to make my stuff better. That and I read quite a bit, so I get to see how professionals work that. Though, I've gotten a few ideas of fics from what I've read. I thought that the Bianka figure at the end of Pokemon Heroes was wearing the white hat, but I don't really remember; curse this poor memory of mine! Anyway, thanks for trying to think of the wailer trainer from Pokemon Heroes. I might just have to watch it again to find it out.

Mai Valentine: Thanks for you support as well. I really appreciate that you like how I paired up Misty and Brock. I just have to sometimes wonder why Misty pulls Brock away. I read that in another fic that had Misty having feelings for Brock. I just don't remember which one it was though. Anyway, thanks for your opinion on how I do song-fics. I just see that this is how to do a song-fic, but I've seen a few that just had the entire song at one point. I don't consider that a song-fic. But thanks!

Author notes: Sorry this took so long to update. I just had a little writer's block after my short break. That and I worked and completed a chapter for another fic that I had finally gotten a review for. As well as starting college. (Especially with taking 13 credit hours ) Anyway, this fic should be done soon. I never really planned on making this very long. Though, I'm glad that this seems to be a little popular. And I'd like to thank those who have reviewed this fic even if they hadn't reviewed a second time later on in another chapter. Anyway, On to the chapter!

* * *

Duplica was someone who Ash never had even thought would be this much of a chatterbox. During the time that they agreed to meet during the afternoon Ash hadn't as of yet been able to get a word in edgewise. However, Ash was content to wait until Duplica was done explaining about what she's been doing since they last met and why she has feelings for Ash. Although Ash was bored with Duplica monopolizing the conversation, he was willing to listen to everything that she had said. Finally Duplica gave Ash a chance to say something. "When I sent you the note pretending to be Bianka, why did you respond to it?" 

Ash thought about this. He figured that she might wonder about that. "Well, I was wondering if she had something to tell me. Last time I was here I helped keep Team Rocket from destroying this city. I didn't know if it was anything like that or if she was just wanting to just have a casual conversation."

"Hmm," Duplica replied. "So, it wasn't because you had any feelings for her?"

"What?" Ash cried in surprise. "Why would you ask that?"

Duplica shrugged as if to say that it didn't matter if he did or not. "So, do you have any feelings for me?"

Before Ash could say anything, Duplica was kissing Ash. At first Ash was surprised, but then he allowed her to kiss him. He figured that it wouldn't hurt anything to do this. Unknown to both of them, however, there was one person who was watching them from a distance, who was seething as she watched them kiss.

* * *

Misty couldn't remember a time when she enjoyed spending time with Brock. They had just spent time with each other, got to know each other better. Even better than when they were just traveling together. Misty had always thought that Brock was after every girl he saw because he hadn't been able to get a girl to like him in the past, but was surprised to learn that he had done that ever since he was ten. Misty couldn't believe that he had been interested in girls that early. Even when she met with Ash around that age, she didn't feel anything like that. She was more annoyed with Ash rather than interested in him. It wasn't until she matured a little more that she began to start to have feelings for him. Although, that surprised her about Brock, when Brock learned about that Misty didn't really feel anything towards Ash when they were first starting to travel together, he was surprised and explained that he had always thought that she had been interested in Ash that whole time. 

When they sat down to take a rest from walking around so much, they were in front of the museum, watching the sun set. When the sun had fully set, they began watching the stars appear. After doing that for a couple of hours, they began to head back to the Pokecenter, but stopped when they heard a soft sobbing sound. They waited until Misty could tell that someone was crying. Misty told Brock to go on ahead and she'd see who it was and if she could do anything. Misty waited until a reluctant Brock had gone out of sight, further down the street. When Misty was certain that Brock wouldn't be coming back to see if he could try to help out anymore, Misty searched around to see who was crying. She finally found Bianka crying in an alley. Misty walked over to her and knelt next to her. It didn't take long for Bianka to realize there was someone next to her. When Bianka had stopped crying, but was still sobbing, Misty asked, "Are you okay?"

Bianka nodded and sobbed, "I'm fine."

"You don't sound too fine. What's wrong?"

"Ash doesn't feel anything for me."

Misty was surprised to learn that Bianka would take that so hard. The only way Misty could see Bianka reacting this way to Ash not having any feelings for her would be if Bianka had feelings for Ash. "It's okay. I had feelings for Ash, but he didn't return them," Misty replied, soothingly. "Which would you rather have? Ash telling you that he has feelings for you when he doesn't, or Ash being honest and telling you that he doesn't?"

Bianka's sobs stop and Bianka turns to Misty. Bianka smiles as she replies, "You're right. I should be glad that he wouldn't try to please anyone by pretending something that isn't true. I just wish that I had been able to tell him before Duplica had."

"Duplica's here?" Misty asked.

Bianka could only nod. "She sent Ash a note so she could talk to him. Now I know that they're both in love . . ." Bianka couldn't continue at that point. She began crying again.

Misty looked up and saw Ash approaching. Although she knew that he hadn't caused Bianka's pain intentionally, she couldn't help but feel very angry with him. "Hey!" Ash called out.

Bianka turned to see Ash and she ran off. Ash started to run after her calling out for her to wait. When Ash was passing Misty, she whacked him over the head with her mallet that she somehow takes everywhere with her, but also having it well hidden. When Ash got up he began yelling at Misty, "Why did you do that?"

"How could you do that to Bianka?" Misty snapped.

"What?" Ash asked, completely bewildered.

"You know what I mean!" Misty cried. "You kissed Duplica!"

"First, what does that have to do with anything and second, she kissed me!" Ash snapped.

Misty was visibly furious, however Ash was completely confused. He had no idea of why Bianka ran off nor why Misty was so angry. Ash just wasn't certain of what he should do. But he knew that either he let Misty yell at him now or let it get worse later. Ash just wanted to talk with Bianka. They had agreed to meet in front of the museum a couple hours after sunset, but she didn't show up. So Ash started to return to the Pokecenter when he saw Misty talking with Bianka. He had no clue as to what was going on.

* * *

Brock was looking through a magazine when Misty stormed in the Pokecenter followed by a confused Ash. Brock set the magazine down as Ash sat limply in a chair in the waiting room and Misty went into the room that they were staying at. Brock figured that Misty might be upset over something Ash said or did either intentionally or inadvertently. Brock also figured that he would need to play mediator between them again. Although he wasn't very successful in that role, but usually that was when they were both in the middle of an argument. This time they had already stopped their argument over whatever it was this time and Misty was still upset, but Ash looked really worn. Brock walked over and sat next to Ash. It took Ash a moment to realize that there was someone sitting next to him. Brock wondered if Ash was going to say something, so he decided to speak first. "So, what's going on?" Brock asked, trying to see if he can wedge his way into the problem without causing Ash to leave. 

"Misty's upset over Duplica kissing me and somehow making Bianka run away from me over it," Ash replied bluntly.

Brock couldn't breathe for a moment. Brock couldn't tell what made him more surprised. Duplica being in Altomare and kissing Ash or the fact that Bianka would run away from Ash and Misty would get upset over it. Brock could tell that there was something that Ash didn't know about and Misty probably did and blamed Ash for it. "What happened with Duplica kissing you?" Brock asked, after considering his next choice of words carefully.

"Misty thinks that I kissed Duplica and was wanting to know how I could do that to Bianka. I don't even know what she was meaning about that involving Bianka. That and I didn't kiss Duplica. She kissed me and after a moment I pushed her away because even if I had feelings for her that would just be moving too fast for me," Ash answered and sighs. Brock was sure that there was some connection between all of those pieces and he would need to talk to Misty to find out what those were. Brock decides that he needs to talk with Misty and Ash should try to talk with Bianka as it appears that he wasn't able to.

"Ash, why don't you try to call Bianka and explain things to her and I'll try to talk to Misty, ok?" Brock asks, hoping that Ash would be willing to try it. As soon as Brock asks that, Brock notices a spark of the old Ash that knew so well appear in Ash's eyes. Ash then nods and walks over to the phones. Brock knows that he then needs to fulfill his end of the bargain. He walks over to the room where they were staying only to find all of Ash's stuff out in the hallway. The only items of his that aren't in the hallway are his pokemon in their pokeballs, which are hanging on the doorknob, and Pikachu. Brock didn't expect Misty to be this upset.

Brock opens the door slowly and looks in. He sees Misty sobbing softly into the pillow on her bed. Brock looks around the room. He notices Pikachu looking a little disoriented by the disappearance of Ash's things. Brock pulls a chair over to where Misty is crying into her pillow. Brock waits a moment then begins, softly, "Are you all right?"

Misty doesn't respond right away, other than quickly stopping her crying. Misty then turns her head towards the wall and replies in a broken voice, "I'm fine."

"You didn't seem fine when you came in and I wouldn't think that you would throw Ash's things out of the room if you were fine. I also don't think that you would be crying if you were fine," Brock replies, bluntly. Brock pauses for a moment before continuing, "I think that something happened that helped bring up feelings you still have for Ash."

"Shows what you know," Misty snapped icily.

Brock sighed. He didn't expect this to be easy, but he would have liked it if it was just at least a little easier. "Well, I can't know if you don't tell me. All I know is that you looked quite upset when I came in. I talked with Ash and he told me that you seemed to be upset at him when he saw you with Bianka. Then when I come in here I see that you're either crying into your pillow, or just sobbing into it. Even if it has nothing to do with Ash, I can tell that there's something that you're not letting out." Brock takes a deep breath before continuing, "I just haven't seen you like this before and to be honest, it's scaring the h out of me."

Misty looked at Brock and sighed. Brock now is certain that she was crying as he sees a light from the window reflect off of the streaks on her tear streaked face. Although Brock is scared with how Misty is acting, what she tells him scares him even more. "I don't know what's going on with me either." Misty pauses for a moment before continuing, "Bianka told me that she saw Ash kissing Duplica and I guess that I wouldn't believe that Ash would do anything different. I could see that Bianka had deep feelings for Ash, but I don't know if he has feelings for Duplica. Ash said that he didn't kiss Duplica, but I don't know if I should believe him or not." As Misty was talking, she was beginning to cry again, but she didn't even realize it. Brock figured that there was something more, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to tell what it was even if it was resolved. Brock could only listen to Misty and see what the end results were.

* * *

Bianka was exhausted. She had run all the way home, but she was still winded even though it wasn't very far. The sight of Ash hurt her more than she expected. She also knew that she wasn't being fair to Ash by thinking that he shouldn't be able to choose who he would be with. Bianka could tell that Duplica was interested in Ash, but she didn't know for certain if Ash really returned those feelings. She assumed by the scene she saw that Ash did, but she couldn't be certain and she didn't know if she ever would be. Bianka was more surprised by the fact that she ran when she saw Ash, mainly because she didn't expect that reaction out of herself. She had always tried to face whatever problem came her way, but she didn't know how she should handle this. Why am I reacting this way? Bianka asked herself. 

Bianka heard the phone ringing and started to answer it, hoping that it would be someone other than Ash, Duplica, Brock, or Misty. Bianka just didn't want to talk with them right now. She might feel differently in the morning, but not right now. Bianka picked up the phone and when she saw Ash's face in the view screen, she hung up barely hearing him say, "Hi."

Bianka then leaned her back against the wall and slid to the floor, while beginning to cry again. This time mostly out of shame of hanging up on Ash, without even finding out what he wanted to talk to her about.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, how was that? Did anyone expect that to happen? I'm currently debating on whether or not I should make two more chapters or just one. Oh well, I'll decide before I finish the next chapter. And if not then, then after the chapter after that. Anyway, please R & R if you've read this far! 


	5. 

DJ: Sorry for taking so long to update. I just had a lot of annoying work and textbook reading to do which caused be to be unable to get this done as quickly as I'd like to have. Anyway, I'd already decided who would win Ash. If you noticed of the part in the first or second chapter (I don't really remember which) Ash was looking at the drawn picture of him and Pikachu and wondering why he felt the way he did when he looked at that. Also, I remember letting you know some time ago about what pairing I was having in this. 

someone: If you wanted an AAML then you should have heeded the warning in the summary. As I recall, I noted: AAML fans beware. That (at least to me) means that there will be no AAML stuff in this. Of course I had Misty express feelings for Ash, but since he didn't return them, that would mean that Misty having feelings for Ash doesn't make it AAML in the very least.

PichuStar: Thanks, though I won't be able to e-mail you too much about updates on the fic; mainly because of the fact that this will be the last chapter of this fic. Though, I think that the Misty/Brock pairing has its merits and I'd like to see how far that pairing will go. You'll also see who Ash goes with. Though, I noted (or at least hinted at) who Ash was interested in at the beginning of the fic. I think that it was either in the first or second chapter. Sorry, but I can't really remember right now. But please continue with the Misty/Brock pairing. Also known as gymshipping.

Dusk-03: Well, read find out who Ash with. Though, I don't think that it's that you don't see it too often, it's probably the first one that's come out. I really haven't seen too many other Ash/Bianka fics, though I just might not have seen them yet. Well, please let me know what you think of this chapter.

Author Notes: Well, this will be the last chapter. I enjoyed writing this and I hope that all who reviewed it enjoyed it as well. I don't plan on working on any more romances for a while. I'm now going to focus on other genres. Please look forward to them. Anyway, here's the final chapter to 'Matters of the Heart' please enjoy.

* * *

Ash was stunned. He didn't expect Bianka to hang up on him like that. Ash wasn't really sure of what he had really expected, but that was certainly not the reaction that he had. Ash sighed. He didn't want to see Misty right now because of how upset she had been with him. Ash then walked back to the sofa in the waiting room and sat down. He really felt drained and mostly wanted to sleep. Though, Ash didn't want to go to the room that Misty, Brock, and he were staying at. Somewhere between thinking of going to the room and not wanting to, Ash fell asleep and didn't wake up until dawn's rays woke him up.

Girl I live for how you make me feel

So I question all this being real

'Cause I'm not afraid to love

For the first time I'm not afraid of love

This day seems made for you and me

And you showed me what life needs to be

Yeah you sang to me

Oh you sang to me

Brock wasn't sure when he fell asleep. He knew that Misty had told him all that she could think of and that Ash hadn't come into the room, but Brock could hardly blame Ash for not coming. Brock figured that he probably would do the same if he was in Ash's position. Then after that, they fell asleep in each other's arms. When Brock woke up he could see the sun rising in a clear morning sky. Brock looked around and couldn't see Ash in the room. Brock couldn't help but wonder where Ash was, although Brock hoped that he had been able to fix things with Bianka. Brock got up and changed into another set of clothes that were basically the same thing he had worn the day before, but also had just changed out of. ()

When Brock returned to the room after changing, he saw that Misty was awake, but didn't seem to be very interested in talking. Brock couldn't really blame her for that because he didn't really feel much like talking. He just hoped that things would work out from how they had last night. Brock sighed as he went out to the lobby. Brock was really surprised to see Ash still out in the lobby. Brock had thought that Ash would have either left the lobby long ago or that he would have still been on the phone with Bianka at the very least, but Ash was just sitting on a sofa in the lobby, not really doing anything.

Although Brock didn't feel much like talking, he knew that he'd need to talk with Ash to see what happened. Brock sat next to Ash and waited. When it was clear that Ash wasn't going to say anything, Brock asked, "Did you call Bianka?"

Ash didn't say anything. He just merely nodded. Brock sighed. With Ash just sitting there, Brock had thought that Ash hadn't called Bianka yet. But if he had, Brock didn't understand why Ash was just sitting there then. "What happened?" Brock asked.

Ash slowly turned his head towards Brock then back to the coffee table in front of him. Brock gasped in surprise when he saw Ash's eyes filled with pain. "She hung up on me before I could say anything. It's almost like she doesn't even know me anymore," Ash answered, his voice full of pain.

Brock realized that Ash was in love with Bianka, but didn't really realize it yet; although he wondered how Ash could be filled with such pain and not know. Wait, Brock told himself. Ash may be like this now, but he may have realized it already, but is unable to really see that. "Why don't you keep on trying?" Brock asked. "If you keep trying, eventually she'll realize that she'll need to talk to you before you stop."

Ash looked back at Brock, this time with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "You really think I should?"

Brock nodded. Although Brock had had difficulty getting a girl to like him, he knew how to be persistent and get them to notice him. Now Brock could help Ash figure out how to be like that. Brock was pleased with himself when Ash walked over to the phone. Brock got up and went to see what was available at the café next to the Pokecenter.

* * *

Bianka was depressed. She hadn't been able to get very much sleep, although she had tried for most of the night. Bianka decided to try to call Ash and find out what he had been trying to tell her when she had hung up on him. Bianka really felt bad about doing that. She wasn't even sure why she wanted to do that anymore. Bianka could remember Ash and Duplica kissing, but she couldn't remember if that had anything to do with her hanging up on Ash like she did. Bianka hoped that Ash was still at the pokecenter. Bianka started to try to call, but every phone in the center seemed busy. After several minutes, Bianka finally got through and she saw Nurse Joy in the view screen.

"May I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a trainer who was staying there, Ash Ketchum," Bianka replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He just left a moment ago," Joy said. "Would you like me to give him a message?"

"No thanks," Bianka answered. "I'll try to find him." Bianka then hung up the phone. She knew that she'd need to quickly find Ash, before Ash left Altomare again. Bianka then rushes out of her home and over to the pokemon center. However, she runs into Ash (literally) on the way over. Both help each other up as they had both fallen backwards when they collided. When they're standing, both are apologizing simultaneously and realize what they're doing at the same time. Then they both stop talking and urge the other to continue. Eventually they begin to talk about what happened the day before with Ash and Duplica.

* * *

Misty wasn't too pleased that Ash wasn't in the pokecenter when she came out. She wanted to apologize to him, but she couldn't really do that unless he was there. There wasn't anything Misty could do right now except wait for him to return. Misty then joined Brock for breakfast. She knew that they should talk about what they're going to do when they leave Altomare. Misty wasn't certain if they should go first to Pewter city or to Cerulean. Misty just wasn't certain and she hoped that Brock would know what she should do. Though, Misty also didn't want to sound as if she was uncertain. She just needed to find the right words so that it wouldn't sound like she didn't know what to do.

"I was thinking that we could go to Cerulean city and tell your sisters about us, before we go to Pewter city," Brock said, interrupting Misty's thoughts.

Misty was caught completely off guard by Brocks statement that she couldn't even think for a moment. Misty knew that she'd need to say something if she didn't want Brock to know that she had been hoping that he'd make a decision like that. "Sure, I think that's a great idea," Misty replied, sounding very ecstatic. Misty sighed inwardly, hoping that she would be able to stay calm through this.

"Do you think that Ash would want to still travel with us there?" Brock asked.

Misty felt her heart skip a beat, almost as if a jolt coursed through her. Did she really want to continue traveling with Ash? I think that I'd better, Misty thought to herself. She didn't want to be so used to not being around Ash that when she saw him that a lot of unresolved emotions rose to the surface. She just needed to find a way to get her feelings taken care of before she stopped traveling with Ash. At least I still have the bike excuse, Misty thought to herself before answering, "Why not? I mean, at least if Ash is still interested then there shouldn't be any problems."  
Brock smiled. Soon their breakfast order was served and they began to eat while talking about their travel plans for after they left Altomare. When they were done eating, they returned to the pokecenter so they could pack their things as they had only planned on staying a few days and they wanted to have their stuff packed so they could leave on the ferry in the morning and not have to wait for the afternoon so that Ash could cause them to miss it again.

* * *

"So there wasn't anything that was about your feelings with that kiss?" Bianka asked Ash.

Ash nodded. "I just didn't expect it and I didn't know that you were around," Ash replied. "I don't know why, but when I heard from Misty why you ran off last night, I really got depressed. I think that I may have feelings for you, but I can't be sure."

Bianka nodded. That was more than she felt that she could have hoped for this morning. "That's good," Bianka could barely whisper, she was fighting tears back that she really wanted to let flow. She then took a deep breath and said in a stronger and louder voice, "I was afraid that you wouldn't have any feelings for me."

Ash pulls Bianka into a tight embrace and he holds her while she lets the tears flow out and allows her to let her feelings be resolved. Both don't really notice how long they stayed by the bridge over a canal in the city, but when Ash realizes that they had already spent the greater part of the day in that location. Ash lets Bianka slide out of his embrace and they begin walking towards where Bianka lives.

"Are you leaving soon?" Bianka asked Ash.

"We were only planning on staying for a few days, but I think that I should stay here and when you feel ready, we could go have you meet my mom," Ash replies.

Bianka smiles. "I was hoping that you might take me away from here. Painting is nice and all, but it's also nice to be able to paint in new areas and new scenery. It gets dull having to paint the same areas because there's nothing new to draw or paint. I would love to go with you," Bianka said, excitedly. "The only problem is that I don't know how Latias will take it," Bianka continues, worriedly.

"Well, you could ask Latias to come with you. I mean there's other Latias and Latios already there to help protect Altomare and I don't think that Latias would be missed that much," Ash answers.

Bianka thinks about this and nods. "So, I guess that I'd need just one day to get ready to leave. I'd also like to travel with Misty and Brock. If you could get them to wait another day, then I'd be able to come with you three."

Ash nods, pleased that this went so well. Things were looking up for him and he didn't want to have it all lost. Ash figured that he might be able to convince Misty and Brock to wait another day, especially since they were both friends with Bianka as well. They shouldn't mind quite so much.

Fin, End, Done (However you want to say it. )

* * *

Author notes: Well, that's the end of that. I know it was a little shorter than what I usually write, I just couldn't think of anything else to put past that part. And it seemed like a good enough place to end it. If someone wants to see a sequel to this, let me know that you'd be interested in writing it so that I could read and review it when it's up. I just don't plan on working on a sequel to this. Also, I don't plan on doing many more romance fics for at least a while. I'm just getting bored with them. Anyway, please look forward to other fics that I'll be putting up soon. (Although if there is any pairings, I'll probably have it Ash/Misty during those times. Of course, it'll just be so that way I won't have to think much about it) 


End file.
